


Apocathon: With Just A Touch of My Burning Hand (Bandom - MCR, CS, G)

by akire_yta



Category: Bandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zombies are people too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocathon: With Just A Touch of My Burning Hand (Bandom - MCR, CS, G)

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of an obscure cross-over with the film 'Shaun of the Dead,' and is based off a passing comment in one of the closing scenes. Multimedia because I am on a lot of pain killers and it seemed like a good idea at the time ;) Pinch-hit, so unfortunately no beta. Title from "Astro Zombies," of course :)

  



End file.
